<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>逆雾行 第五章 by shisanshuiya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801228">逆雾行 第五章</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisanshuiya/pseuds/shisanshuiya'>shisanshuiya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisanshuiya/pseuds/shisanshuiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>兄弟 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>逆雾行 第五章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>逆雾行</p><p>第五章</p><p>纪江勝还算疼他，先找来药箱给他脸上还没彻底消肿的巴掌印涂了药.</p><p>「下手真他妈狠.」纪江勝一边给他破了的嘴角上药，一边骂老爷子.</p><p>「嘶——，哥你轻点儿，疼.」纪江海被药水蛰的直躲.</p><p>纪江勝没好气的捏着他下巴训斥：<br/>
「活该! 回家睡觉之前就不知道自己收拾一下，要是那时候涂了药这不早好了.」</p><p>纪江海老老实实的听着也不还嘴，要是搁平时他保准要吐槽他哥啰嗦.他知道一会不好过，能少挨就绝对不上赶着讨打.</p><p>纪江勝像是知道他的心思一般，磨叨完之后冷哼一声：<br/>
「怎么现在学乖了?飞机上跟我顶嘴那劲儿呢？」</p><p>纪江海低头沉默了半天，才开口：<br/>
「....不敢，是我错了.」</p><p>纪江勝一边收拾药箱一边训他：<br/>
「要不是你现在脸上还顶着俩巴掌印，我真想给你脸抽烂!」</p><p>纪江海闻言把头低的更深了.</p><p>「我知道我拦不住你.你从小就这样，下定决心要做的事儿谁也劝不了.」</p><p>「可我是你哥!你亲哥!一个妈生的!」纪江勝越说越激动，几乎是吼出来的</p><p>「你他妈给我留张纸条就走人了! 」</p><p>「那不是游乐场，那他妈是战场!一颗子弹就能把你送走!」</p><p>纪江勝气势汹汹的抬起手又放下，气的不住的点头来回踱步.</p><p>「行，还算聪明，知道带定位器.」</p><p>「哥我.....」</p><p>「我什么我，我他妈都快要被你气死了!」</p><p>纪江勝终于忍不住了，一脚揣在纪江海大腿，直接把人踢倒在沙发上.</p><p>纪江勝教训人向来是手边有什么用什么，他抽掉裤腰上面的皮带反手照着纪江海的屁股就是一下.</p><p>纪江海刚被踹到在沙发上，接着又生生挨了带着满满怒气的一皮带.他疼的弓起了身子，闷哼了一声.</p><p>「呃....」</p><p>纪江勝也不去扳他的姿势，照着屁股就是一顿抽.</p><p>纪江海还没挨过他哥这么重的打，指甲死死的扣着沙发，还没到二十下就疼出了一身的冷汗.</p><p>「哥、哥.....」</p><p>纪江海有些害怕，纪江勝皮带挥的阵阵生风，速度快的根本就不给他喘息的机会.</p><p>「你他妈还知道我是你哥!」</p><p>「你要气死我!」</p><p>「跟我商量一下能死?!」</p><p>纪江勝说一句话打一下，最后一下打偏了地方，抽在了纪江海大腿上.</p><p>只听纪江海惨叫一声，皮带也因为力气太大从手里滑了出去.</p><p>纪江勝看见纪江海蜷在沙发上疼的不行，不说心疼是假的.</p><p>他过去捏着纪江海的下巴迫使他看向自己.</p><p>纪江海疼的脑门上全是冷汗，眼角也泛着红，嘴唇被他咬的出了血.</p><p>「我上回说再咬嘴唇怎么办?」纪江勝阴着脸问他.</p><p>纪江海脸色变得更加苍白了，开口时声音沙哑:<br/>
「哥、别打我脸....我不咬了....」</p><p>纪江勝见他还没完全消肿的脸蛋，没再难为他.</p><p>纪江勝松开纪江海的下巴，拽着纪江海胳膊把人拖回卧室甩到床边.</p><p>「裤子脱了.」</p><p>纪江海的脸刷的一下就红了.</p><p>纪江勝把他拖到床上打，这是要抽的他下不来床.</p><p>他这时候不敢跟纪江勝硬顶，忍着羞耻低头解裤子.</p><p>纪江勝就拎着刚刚甩出去的皮带站在旁边皱着眉看他，纪江海顶着那道快要把他钉死的视线艰难的脱下裤子.</p><p>「床上撅着去.」</p><p>纪江勝很少对他下这么直白的命令.</p><p>纪江海脸上烧的厉害， 执行命令之前下意识咬了咬嘴唇.</p><p>「啪!」</p><p>纪江勝抬手一个皮带抽向他的臀侧</p><p>「还咬!」</p><p>纪江海感觉屁股火燎的疼.</p><p>光着屁股站在他哥面前已经让他羞耻不已，又被他哥这带着斥骂的一下抽的窘迫极了.</p><p>他狼狈的转身上床，忍着羞耻在自己小腹处垫了个枕头才趴好.</p><p>哪知纪江勝上前一把扯走了枕头扔在地上，又是一下抽在他光裸的臀上.</p><p>「屁股给我撅起来!」</p><p>纪江海刚要回头看他哥，就被又一下皮带打的惨叫出声.</p><p>「......啊！」</p><p>他带着哭腔惨叫一声，屈辱的撅起了屁股.</p><p>「啪!」</p><p>「腿分开!」</p><p>又是一下抽在腿上，和之前抽偏了的那下来了个对称.</p><p>「呜....」纪江海哽咽着哭了一声.</p><p>「哥、给我留点面子....」</p><p>纪江勝干脆把皮带扔到一边，按着纪江海纤细的腰，照着那滚烫的两团肉噼里啪啦一顿扇.</p><p>「这么大的事都能不打招呼就走，我就抽你个没脸!」</p><p>他哥的巴掌一点也不好挨，巴掌自下而上、一左一右扇的那两团肉来回的颤.</p><p>纪江海疼的脑袋直蹭床单，裹挟着哭腔哽咽着低泣，腰也不由自主的左右乱晃试图躲避那狠辣的巴掌.</p><p>「呜....我错了...哥、我错了...别打、呜.....」</p><p>他感觉身后那两团肉都不是自己的了，疼的发涨，火辣辣的.</p><p>眼泪像开了闸一样啪嗒啪嗒的往下掉，可腰被他哥按着，他就只有乖乖挨着的份.</p><p>他哭的话也说不全，本就理亏知道自己做的不对，凄凄惨惨磕磕绊绊的开口:</p><p>「哥、哥你让我缓缓....让我缓缓、呜....我听话.....」</p><p>纪江勝又狠狠抽了他几下才放开</p><p>「腿能不能分开?」纪江勝问他</p><p>「呜.....能、能....」</p><p>他疼的腿直打颤，哆哆嗦嗦的重新把屁股撅起来分开腿.<br/>
屁股火辣辣的疼，脸上的温度也和那处差不多了.</p><p>纪江勝重新拿起皮带照着那满是巴掌印的红肿两团狠狠一抽，瞬间就是一道红痕.</p><p>纪江海被抽的往前一窜，因为疼痛塌下了腰，反倒将那两团肿肉耸的更高了.</p><p>纪江勝成心要给他个教训，每一下都用了全力，把那不大的地方捶楚的深红带紫.</p><p>「哥、哥我错了....我不敢了....」纪江海哽咽着求饶，眼泪流的把一小块床单都浸湿了.</p><p>纪江勝把皮带搭在他红紫肿胀的屁股上面：</p><p>「你跟我说实话，还有下次么？」</p><p>纪江海脸皮薄，挨打时向来不会大哭大叫，这次疼狠了一直哽咽着哭，这哭法弄得他上不来气，此时趁着纪江勝停下的空档大口的喘着气，只能凄凄惨惨的不住摇头，半天才带着鼻音开口：</p><p>「没有了、没有下次了.....」</p><p>纪江勝叹了口气，把皮带扔到地上，拽着纪江海的胳膊把人带到自己腿上.</p><p>「呜.....」纪江海哀切的低泣了一声，把手背过去挡在他肿了一圈的屁股上面</p><p>「别打了、哥我、我不敢了.....疼、我疼....」</p><p>纪江勝坚定的把他的手拿开抓在手里，另一只手放在他肿烫的皮肉上面</p><p>粗糙的大手在上面轻抚，让他想起小时候逃学被纪江勝抓回来按在腿上打的哇哇大哭的丢人往事.</p><p>纪江海又窘迫的哭了一声，摇了摇被他哥抓在手里的那只手.</p><p>「不打.....」</p><p>看着纪江海这惨样，纪江勝终究是没再下的去手，叹了口气，抓着面前肿烫的软肉使劲晃了晃</p><p>「有记性么?」</p><p>「有、有.....」</p><p>纪江海带着哭腔挣扎</p><p>「呜....别.....」</p><p>「再有一次怎么办?」</p><p>「没有、没有下次了....我再不敢了.....」</p><p>这力度跟掐他没什么区别，纪江海疼的脑袋直往他哥腰上蹭.</p><p>纪江勝这才松开那可怜的两团肿肉，把人从腿上扶了起来.</p><p>屁股悬空在纪江勝腿上坐着确实好受不少，可纪江海脸皮薄的要命，屁股刚脱离了危险就又开始害羞，红着脸挣扎着要起来.</p><p>纪江勝眉头一皱，就着这姿势又给了他一巴掌</p><p>「再乱动就这么坐凳子上面听我说!」</p><p>「你、就知道打我!」</p><p>纪江海羞愤不已，急促之下一头扎进他哥怀里闷声呜呜的哭.</p><p>纪江勝强硬的把人从怀里捞了出来，粗糙的指腹抹去纪江海眼角刚刚滚落下来的泪珠.</p><p>「宝儿，小祖宗，我亲弟弟. 」</p><p>「纪道成那老东西生气抽你是因为怕你死了没人给他赚钱，我是真怕你死了.」</p><p>「你要是真出了点意外，让我上哪找你去?」</p><p>「一声不吭就去那种地方，你可别理直气壮跟我说知道我不会答应就干脆瞒着我走的.」</p><p>「你非要去我拦不住你，那你不得提前告诉我吗?你这次是命大，傻了吧唧的连个防弹衣都不知道穿还能回来....」</p><p>纪江海不敢说他把防弹衣让给了一个老妇人，只得低着头听训.</p><p>纪江勝越说越生气，好几次想把人掀腿上再揍一顿.</p><p>纪江海一边狠狠地摇头一边沉默的掉眼泪，他哽咽着开口：</p><p>「妈留下的日记本一直在我那儿，哥、我们小时候一起看过的不是吗?妈妈不是也去过战区吗....你还记不记得、她回来之后写的那些，她说文字是最无力的处境下的产物，可它也最锋利.」</p><p>「我、我太想她了....我想走一走她的路，我错了哥....是我不好，我不该不打招呼就走.....」</p><p>一听纪江海这么说，纪江勝瞬间没了脾气.</p><p>他知道纪江海大了，不能总这么没皮没脸的揍他，纪江海听他的完全是因为依赖他敬重他.</p><p>「不哭了啊」纪江勝不太温柔的给人抹了把眼泪.</p><p>「哥知道你喜欢男人.」</p><p>话音刚落，纪江海身体瞬间变得僵硬.</p><p>「哥也知道，你想做的事没人拦的了你.」</p><p>「但你至少得提前跟哥说一声不是?」 </p><p>「小崽子，我够惯着你的了.」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>